1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a network connection method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus which supports different network connections according to an operation mode by switching a data path with a network according to the operation mode, and a network connection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses generate, print, receive, and transmit image data. Examples of image forming apparatus are printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and multifunction peripherals incorporating these functions.
In order to reduce power consumption in a power saving mode, image forming apparatuses may have a low power controller as well as a main controller to control printing. That is, since a networking function of the image forming apparatuses has to be maintained in the power saving mode, a low power controller to perform only a simple networking function is provided to reduce power consumption and support the networking function in the power saving mode.
However, in the image forming apparatuses having the conventional low power controller, a network packet is transmitted to the main controller through the low power controller even in a normal mode. More specifically, since the low power controller receives a network packet, stores the network packet in a memory, and transmits the network packet to the main controller, the network speed is affected by performance of the low power controller as well as performance of the main controller in the normal mode.
Accordingly, in order to enhance the network speed of the image forming apparatuses, performance of the lower power controller should also be enhanced. However, if performance of the lower power controller is enhanced, power consumption of the low power controller is increased in the low power mode.